Memory Lane
by TsukiNoKagura
Summary: Ever since Grimmjow got separated from his childhood love Nel, he had been forever heartless. Until she reappeared in front of him as Neliel of his family's rival company, losing her memories. Detailed Summary inside. AU GrimmNel. M for a reason.
1. Prologue

**Memory Lane by TsukiNoKagura**

_Detailed Summary: Grimmjow is the only son of a rich businessman. He has the looks, the brains and the money. When he was seven he met a girl called Nel, who is of common birth. After her moving away he never was able to love anyone again. His fate changed 13 years later when he was 21; she reappeared in his life… as Neliel- the heir of his family's rival company. She seemed have forgotten him ever appearing in her past and even find him strange. Will he ever convince her or will he simply let his past fade away? AU GrimmNel fic inspired by Vizards over Hollows._

_Warnings: M rated for suggestive content and may contain lemon towards the end. A bit of OOC (Angst or when he was little) from Grimmjow_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo-sensei does_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

He sat up abruptly in his bed, sweat tricking down his face. The clock beside him showed half past four, it was silent outside the bedroom.

It was that haunting dream about her again. The nameless girl next to him stirred in her sleep and wrapped an arm around him, only to be pushed away by him. It seems that everytime he sleeps with another woman she would appear in his dreams, as if giving him a warning for sharing the same bed with another girl.

Getting up quickly to get dressed; raking his teal hair, he gave the girl in his bed one more nonchalant look before he hurriedly left the hotel. He must have had too much to drink in the club; this is the third time he ended up with a girl in a nearby accommodation-not including that time where he ended up doing the deed in his own car.

He never wanted to be like this, all his past serious relationships with girlfriends had failed miserably. And it was all because he called out _her_ name after release each time during intimacy. And automatically his girlfriend will assume that he cheated on her and will break up with him.

He may be rich, but there's something that money cannot buy… and that something is what everyone else call love.

He can offer anything a girl ask for, a car, a house or his body- but they cannot get that one thing many if them requested from him… his heart is already taken by another girl that none of them would compare to.

* * *

She was the only girl he truly cherished; although he could only vaguely remember what she looked like and what she would probably look like now. He may be only eight and she may be at the tender age of seven; they knew what love is and that they loved eachother.

When he told her that he liked her and discovered that his own best friend loved him back, he lived the happiest days of his 21 years of existence. She would come over to his mansion to play everyday and he would always give the commoner girl presents to take home to her struggling family.

It was until that fateful day when she seemed a little down while they were playing soccer, causing him to shoot multiple goals in a row, did he realise that something happened.

"Nel, where the heck is your prowness today; what's wrong, are you feeling unwell?" a child version of him asked gently, reaching out to feel her forehead.

"It…it's nothing…" she replied with a strained smile, but he did not believe it.

"No seriously, what's wrong Nel?" he crossed his arms and let out a frown almost resembling a pout.

"Grimm-nii-tsyan… I…I have to go far away…" she replied sadly, sitting down on the grass and hugging her knees "Mommy and daddy not here anymore… Mommy daddy not there when I went back home yesterday… They don't want me no more… Policeman said I have to live with grandpa in big city across the country…"

"No! Don't go dammit!" he begged, hugging her tight "Live with us! My dad has lots of money… then we can play everyday!"

"Grandpa said I have to live with him… "She sniffed "But I want to live with Grimm nii-tsyan!"

They were interrupted by a house servant, who carried a message from his father

"Young master, unfortunately Nel-san's ride had arrived to pick her up, I'm afraid it is time for you to say goodbye to her" the servant announced.

"No you bastard! She's staying here! I command you to back down!" He bellowed, holding onto the girl as tightly as ever.

"I'm sorry Grimmjow-sama, I'm afraid I'll have to take her off you by force then. "He sighed as several of the house's security guards began approaching him. He remembered himself running while dragging the weeping girl behind him, he remembered pair of strong hands separates his grip on Nel's shirt, and he remembered calling out to her as she was carried out of sight.

"Grimmjow-sama" the security guard said as the young lad struggled to loosen his iron grip "You must understand the man you will face if she stays here is someone far more powerful than I am now"

He heard his love-of-life's cry, and then the sound of a car driving away.

And then she was gone.

* * *

By the time Grimmjow arrived at his black BMW convertible the sky was already tinted with specks of light leading to dawn. He checked his schedule on his phone; he still needed to attend a business party organised by his father that night and before that he had a whole day to get ready.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

"_Old man, I told you, I don't want to fucking waste a whole Sunday night for another stupid party of yours" Grimmjow spat as he slammed his fists down onto the dining table before slumping back into his chair "There's no hot girls, there's no-one that isn't a snob and most of all Ulquiorra Schiffer will be there!"_

_Ulquiorra was Grimmjow's rival. He never beats the guy in anything but swearing. The lad is deadly quiet and even if he did talk he speaks no more than 10 words at a time._

"_But need I remind you that it is a business party and that the Schiffer family was only invited because we are going to discuss a merge between two of our branches?" his father responded calmly, taking a sip of wine from his glass before settling it onto the table._

"_Also son, I do expect manners from you" the man continued "because I specially invited the head of our rival company Mr. Oderchvank to attend with his granddaughter, I needed to show him that we are not easy to mess with; your job is to use your charms against his daughter while we discuss business."_

"_Pfft, she's probably one of those ugly snobby bitches that are head over heels in love with me" Grimmjow rolled his eyes "I think I have met all of our rival's daughters old man, I don't need to do anything about them"_

"_No son, this one's different, Neliel is an intelligent young woman, and she wouldn't be easy to handle" the elder Jeagerjaques explained "Since I have never met her and only heard a few rumours about her, I'm relying on you for this one son."_

"_Yeah whatever old man" the teal-haired youth made a gesture to the maid to clean up his plate and left the table. _

* * *

"Neliel… Che, just because her name sounds similar to hers, doesn't make her any special…" Grimmjow thought to himself, starting up his ride "I'll just make her fall for me and then dump her… easy as…"

* * *

_**A/N: You may realise that I did not insert Nel and Grimm's parents' name; that is because it is up to you readers to decide. I need Neliel's grandfather's name and Grimmjow's father's name. I only accept Spanish or Japanese names sorry. Just tell me through a review. I will acknowledge you in the next chapter.**_

_**You have been warned about the content; I take no responsibility whatsoever if you find ANYTHING offensive.**_

_**If you can suggest a better summary then please do so.**_

_**No teasers in this fic DX, I personally find them difficult.**_

**_Vizards over Hollows will not be put on hold, oh the wonders of multi-tasking!_**

_**Please R&R! If you flame I shall evade by using a fire extinguisher!**_


	2. Party

**Chapter 2: Party**

_Disclaimer: This fic = me; Bleach = Tite Kubo sensei_

_Warning: Mild sexual references and coarse language, feel free to skip them._

* * *

"Get off" he grunted as he pulled out of her, perspiration dripped down his face. He had again moaned out Nel's name when he was relieving his sexual frustration on a maid whose job was to clean his room.

He pushed at the maid who had her skirt lifted up to her waist and her panties pulled down. She quickly scrambled off his king-sized bed and struggled to find a mirror in the majestic room so she could tidy herself.

"G…Grimmjow-sama, y…your father would like you to q…quickly go down to greet the guests" the nameless maid announced in a small and trembling voice; Grimmjow rolled his eyes and adjusted his loose shirt and his undone tie before doing up his fly.

"I…I guess I'll get going now…" she stuttered as she quickly began to dress.

"By the way… after you change the sheets… you're fired" before leaving the teal-haired man said nonchalantly as the maid fell down on her knees and started to cry.

* * *

The party was a bore, nothing like the wild bashes his friends would throw. The chicks there are all either too young, ugly or he had already slept with them and wishes to avoid them. Ulquiorra was just around the corner and he was trying to avoid him all evening.

"Son, I would like you to meet Mr Coyote Stark and his adopted daughter Lilinette Gingerback, Stark-san here is the head of the famous Primera Hotel in Spain." Estevan Jeagerjaques introduced, pointing to a laid-back man with a goatee and a girl with light-green hair.

Mr Stark looked like he was already asleep with his head slumped against his palm and whole body rested against the couch. Lilinette however was siting on the refreshment table and was munching on a cocktail cucumber stolen from the actual drink.

"What do you want me to do old man" the teal-haired male demanded while gulping down his third glass of champagne.

"Go talk to the girl, since Stark-san is… well… you get what I mean" the older Jeagerjaques semi-commanded in a soft tone while gesturing towards the lively girl.

"Hell no you wrong-minded ass" Grimmjow declined in a rough tone "You want me to be a paedophile or something?"

"No son," Estevan sighed "I mean you go _talk _to her, not seduce her."

"But a no's a no for me, I'm going away from this shit of a crowd" The hot-blooded male shouted before climbing up the grand staircase and holding his position on the balcony away from the so-called party. His father sighed and went away to talk to more people, while Grimmjow took another gulp out of his glass.

He almost fell asleep when he realised that the room suddenly went silent, the front doors of his mansion creaked open and two figures stepped inside the hall.

* * *

Agustin Oderchvank sure was some special person; he looked around to find everyone else quietly watching and studying him, being the rival of the one who threw the party and all…

But Grimmjow transfixed his blue eyes on the familiar-looking girl, she had long and wavy soft aqua coloured hair that hung down naturally contrasting to all the other girls' hair in the room that had been styled and probably spread on by artificial hair gel. Her face was soft and her gray-gold eyes outshined all jewels in the world. Plus she had a nice figure which was probably the first thing he noticed about her. She was wearing a simple white dress that had no adornments but still matched her perfectly.

She was one of the few rare women that took his breath away; he could feel aroused just by looking at her. But yet she looked so delicate and fragile, so… untouchable.

...

She must have noticed him too because while their fathers conversed she looked up to see his eyes glued on her, she did not have any emotion on her face.

"Estevan, where is your famous son I have heard about?" Agustin questioned as he looked around at the crowd causing mutterings all over the hall.

"Nel dear, why don't you walk around and meet some people while Mr Jeagerjaques and I talk business?" the old man suggested before turning back to his rival. The girl nodded and smiled at the older Jeagerjaques before leaving the two business tycoons to their own matters.

* * *

Meanwhile on the staircase Grimmjow saw that Neliel had just walked away from their fathers and he guessed that she was heading for the refreshment table. It was his one and only chance to even approach the hot chick.

So the teal-haired man straightened his shirt and turned on his most charming expression that made numerous ladies fall head over heels for him. With confidence he approached the girl.

"Hey," he greeted "you must be Neliel Tu Oderchvank am I correct?"

The girl nodded impassively before reaching out to seize a wine glass on the far side of the table, but his hand beat hers to it and before she could react he held the glass out to her and winked.

She only muttered her thanks and returned to her blank state, before speaking up again

"You must be Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, famous playboy son of Estevan-san."

The lad smiled and took hold of the hand before placing a gentle kiss on it.

"At your service milady"

Neliel did not giggle or faint like all the other girls who just had their initial contact with him, she did not even blush, heck she must be colder than ice from Antarctica!

This frustrated Grimmjow, nothing ridiculous like this had not ever happened in his Casanova history, nor did any girl ever not show the slightest bit of affection towards him after he had done so much to impress and to woo her. What aggravated him even more is that the girl standing in front of him is unspeakably hot and it only increased his sexual urges. His old man was right; this girl is indeed different to anything he had ever experienced before.

Heck he wanted to just prance on her and take her right there on the drinks table.

* * *

After a whole hour of fruitless efforts to converse with the girl Grimmjow had given up hope. He will just have to find some random to fuck while pretending that she was Neliel Tu Oderchvank. But it somehow made him feel guilty because the only girl that should be on his mind is Nel, and desiring someone who strikingly resembles her only made matters worse.

That is when it hit him.

Neliel, Nel, Neliel, Nel. Didn't her father call her Nel when he last talked to her?

Aqua-coloured Hair, he was damn sure they were exactly the same colour the last time he saw them.

Light Gold Eyes, those beautiful orbs that he once adored so much.

More and more similarities began popping up in his head and before he knew it the girl he was trying to take to bed could be his long-lost best friend and love-of-life!

Neliel was still silently keeping herself occupied with thoughts when calloused hands suddenly cupped her cheeks, causing her to drop the glass she was holding and look into those blue eyes that burned into her with such intensity any person would feel intimidated.

"Nel… is that really you?" Grimmjow whispered.

She only stared back with wide-open eyes.

* * *

_**A/N: Many of you might have noticed that I changed Grimmjow's age to 21 and Neliel/Nel's to 20, that's cuz Grimmjow looked nothing like 18 =], I hope that clears things up.**_

_**Special Thanks to **__**Fostersb**__** who suggested the name Estevan for Grimmjow's father; which meant crown. I had came up the name Agustin Oderchvank myself which meant Majestic Dignity. Hope you guys wouldn't mind!**_

_**Sorry for the late update and since I figured you guys wouldn't care anyway so I won't tell you why it was late nor why it was so damn short.**_

_**Please R&R! And thanks to all who reviewed! Suggestions, questions and ideas are most welcome! Flamers go away; come back here another day!**_


	3. Deal

**Chapter 3: Deal**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, I own an Ulquiorra badge, which I lost a while ago TT_

_Warning: May contain mild sexual references and coarse language, nothing too extreme, but if you are easily offended then click that 'back' button now.

* * *

_

"I…I'm sorry…" the green-haired girl breathed as she quickly backed away from him, making sure she was careful enough no to step on the shattered glass that she dropped out of surprise "It's true that my nickname is Nel, but how did you know that? My grandfather is the only person in the world to use that name."

"Idiot!" Grimmjow shouted in frustration "It was your name! Neliel Tu is some dumb shit they made up to make your name more lady and crap, your real name is Nel!"

"You must have mistaken me for someone else then." She answered, calming herself down "My parents died when I was young and my grandfather raised me up, I had been with him ever since I was a toddler; as far as I remember no-one ever knew about that nickname of mine. And by the way do watch that language of yours."

"Bullshit!" the teal-haired lad bellowed, losing his last bit of sanity "I had known you when you were seven and you had been living with your parents until they abandoned you! Don't you remember?!" in aggravation he grabbed onto the girl's shoulders and began shaking her.

"I don't know you…!" Neliel cried, tears forming in her eyes due to her current state "I'm Neliel… I… Ahh!" she screamed as a shot of pain pierced her head and she clutched onto her skull and pulled at her long luscious hair; her eyes were wide with shock and she was trembling form head to toe. Crowds are already gathered around them to watch the tense scene.

"Nel… are you alright?" upon realising his outburst and her strange reaction, he gently brushed a drop of tear away on her attractive face "I… I'm sorry for letting out on you…" He looked up to see his father and Agustin with their arms crossed and angry expressions on their usually stern faces.

* * *

"What do you think you are doing to my dear granddaughter!?" Agustin bawled as he picked up the shaking girl from Grimmjow's grasp "can't you see that she does not know you? Why are you making her cry?"

"That is enough Oderchvank-san" Estevan spoke up, his glare piercing through his son's eyes "I need to have a personal word with my son, I am sorry for the fuss he made." Agustin instantly nodded upon hearing this and did not speak another word as the older Jeagerjaques dragged his son towards the smoking room.

* * *

"What have you done?" Estevan raked his dark blue hair as he paced around the room "What can I do with you after your mother died? I let you have anything you wanted, and this is how you repay me?"

"Don't you _see_ old man?" Grimmjow defended, throwing his hands up in the air "She is Nel! _Remember_? The girl who went to live with her grandfather after her parents abandoned her? My childhood friend?"

"_Don't_ _change the topic_!" his father snapped "You must understand that Agustin Oderchvank has a high place in the business world and messing with him will start horrible rumours about us; our companies had been rivals for a long time and I am desperately trying to team up with the Schiffer Organisation to beat him in the market, why must you make this so hard for me?"

"_Fuck!_ You don't understand…"

"_Don't_ backchat!"

"I'm freaking _twenty-one_ years old…"

"I am still your father! I have the money and I get to decide who my heir will be, don't disappoint me son." At that Estevan stubbed out his cigarette and strode out of the room.

Grimmjow instantly cursed loudly and slammed his fist onto the wall next to him.

* * *

When Estevan Jeagerjaques returned to the party he had a concerned look on his face.

"Neliel my dear I'm sorry" the dark-blue haired man apologised sincerely "My son is always so rash and undisciplined."

"Estevan I'm sorry" Agustin cut in "I think I should take Nel home, we can talk about our business another day." He tried to drag the girl up from the chair they placed her in but Neliel pushed his hand away.

"Grandfather" the young woman said steadily "I'd like to talk to Mr. Jeagerjaques junior, he appeared to be very familiar… I wanted to ask him about something…"

"Don't you dare!" the usually composed Agustin suddenly lost his temper "Have you not seen what he tried to do to you? Are you out of your mind?!"

"Worry not," she replied "I only wanted to tell him to keep his distance away from me during our business trip here because we will be having numerous contacts with Jeagerjaques Corporations"

"Alright… but only for a short while…" the old man finally gave up "You are an engaged woman, don't get too close to him."

"I won't Jii-san, I promise."

* * *

When Neliel entered the smoking room she immediately saw the man with unruly teal hair slumped down on the ground with his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

She kneeled in front of him and gently tapped him on the shoulder.

He looked up at her, eyes blood-shot.

The next thing she knew she was in his warm embrace and his head was nuzzling her neck.

"Why…" his voice was barely a whisper "…wouldn't you remember?"

At that moment Neliel felt something she never felt before, it felt like someone had just pumped up a worn soccer ball. Her brain experienced a sudden jolt. A blurry image of a boy with teal hair and a girl with green hair was running around in a magnificent garden.

She forced herself to ignore this sensation; she was here for other matters that will most likely hurt him.

* * *

"Mr Jeagerjaques Junior" she spoke in a graceful manner, appearing to be completely unaffected by his actions "please keep your head off me or risk losing it."

He looked up at her, his eyes lost their sparkle from when she first saw him and the teal orbs became a dull shade of blue.

"I have not met you until today, Mr Jeagerjaques" she continued, overlooking the sudden pain in her heart "Please do not act like you do know me and keep your hands to yourself. I am a grown woman engaged to the heir of a major international corporation and I need you to respect that fact."

He didn't act the way she expected him to act upon hearing her speech, he slumped his head down, and his bangs fell from their spiky state to cover his eyes; and did he just smirk under his breath?

"Very well," he looked up at her eyes once again bright, as if he had a light bulb behind them to light them up. "But will you reconsider if you ever regain your memories or fall in love with me?"

She was taken back by his casual comment, what a strange guy!

"The possibility is close to impossible" she sighed "because my wedding is in a few months time and I have certainly no memories to regain because I never lost them."

"I don't care;" Grimmjow replied nonchalantly "is that a yes or a no?"

Neliel closed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest, _which,_ Grimmjow noted _looks damn sexy_.

"What do you think Mr Jeagerjaques?"

"I take that as a 'yes'" he grinned "and I'll be looking forward to escorting you during your stay here" he held out his hand.

She took that hand, making sure to have little as possible contact with him.

"I will too"

* * *

_**A/N: Late update + short + cliché… SORRY! **_

_**I got a message from a reader, who wrote "when the heck will we see your lemon?!" my answer is, there will be several suggestive scenes scattered through the story and most probably a major lemon towards the end. I'm used to reading lemons but not writing…**_

_**Suggestions I want readers to consider, suggestions are welcome:**_

_**-Where do Ichigo and the rest of the shinigami take place in this story? The espadas are the other major companies.**_

_**-Who is Neliel engaged to? **_

_**-What other pairings are in this story?**_

_**Don't forget to take my poll on my profile and please, R&R!**_


	4. Tour

**Chapter 4: Tour**

_Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine, if it was GrimmNel shall prevail._

* * *

It had already been two days since Grimmjow had proposed the deal with Neliel; from that day on she had tried to avoid him as much as possible during business discussions between Agustin and Estevan while he had made several attempts to touch her.

She was glad they never had any opportunity to be alone, therefore everytime he got all horny she would find her hiding place behind her grandfather.

He was probably the unhappiest person in the world; she had mastered the art of turning someone on just by being within 10m radius of that person while making sure that distance is forever kept.

It's not as if Agustin would allow anything like that in the first place; the old man had been keeping a close eye on Grimmjow, seeing the lad as a threat to his precious beloved granddaughter.

Estevan however was less strict compared to his rival; on rare occasions he would even encourage his son to converse with the green-haired beauty.

Both business tycoons had not been aware of the deal between the two future CEOs of Jeagerjaques Corp and Oderchvank Business Inc.

The perspectives of the two young business leaders is about to change when an innocent request was made.

* * *

"Son, I need to discuss an amalgamation between the two of our side-branches with Mr Oderchvank alone, why don't you give Neliel-san a tour of the district today?" Estevan had been completely casual upon his suggestion.

Grimmjow silently thanked his father and immediately agreed.

Neliel on the other hand was completely against this, especially knowing they will be alone, which was definitely not a good thing for her.

The elder Jeagerjaques ignored her disapproving expression "Very well, you may go whenever you're ready."

* * *

"Is it just me or did you plan this all on your own Mr. Jeagerjaques?" they were riding in Grimmjow's BMW convertible along the busy streets of Tokyo with Grimmjow on the driver's seat and millions of journalists lurking around on the same street hoping to catch the latest gossip about him; thank God for tinted screens!

"No I didn't, maybe we're just meant to be together" he smirked and kept his eyes on the road in front of him.

"Shouldn't we go somewhere with less people?" Neliel suddenly perked up as Grimmjow parked his car in a VIP carpark near the shopping district.

He turned around to face her "What? You wanted to do something dirty that other people shouldn't see?" he said suggestively, resulting in a light punch on his arm.

_At least she touched me. _He thought.

"No" she replied calmly "There are paparazzi here and I do not want our picture together to be on television or on the internet. I do not want my fiancé to misunderstand."

"Well to hell with that" he grunted "let him see, so he cancels your engagement."

Neliel rolled her eyes, took out her sunglasses from her bag and stepped out of the car.

"Where do you plan to take me then?"

* * *

"No. Way." She concluded upon seeing the sign "I am not going there with you ever Mr. Jeagerjaques."

"You wish I'd take you there; I'm not _that _corrupted thank you very much." to her surprise he wasn't even paying attention to the sign she was staring at, but to a smaller shop next to the Love Hotel.

"Urahara Shoten" she read with oddity at the sign of the homey-looking store.

"Yeah, a family friend runs this café, their coffee and shit's quite good." he explained plainly; _we used to always come here when we're little._ "I thought you said you're hungry."He left the bit about its history out.

* * *

Following Grimmjow's lead, Neliel followed him inside curiously. The setting of the room is quite traditional. Customers are told to leave their shoes outside and walk with care on the tatami floors. They are then invited to sit cross-legged or kneel on cushions beside low-tables.

"This place is nice and clean" the green-haired woman commented as a waitress in her teenage years wearing pigtails came to take their order.

"Hello," Neliel greeted the small girl "May I please have the M&Ms Milkshake with chocolate mousse cake? They sound quite appetising."

"I'll just have cappuccino thanks" Grimmjow smiled at his companion's order. She used to always have the same thing when he took her here 13 years ago. _Guess her taste in food never changed…_

Whist waiting for their order to arrive Neliel spoke up.

"Funny, I like it how this place had some familiarity to it" she pondered "I'm sure I've never been here before, but I feel like I have ordered the same milkshake and cake a long time ago."

"Ok, good for you." Was his strained reply; he clearly showed despair in his tone. The fact that she will never remember constantly bothered him, but the fact that she had vague memories of their past only hurt him more.

The food arrived within 5 minutes; neither of them spoke another word before that.

As he sipped at his coffee he stared at it as floods of images replayed across his mind.

* * *

"_Grimm nii-tsyan, don't you want some of Nel's cake?" a young version of the same green-haired beauty sat in front of him drank her M&Ms Milkshake that looked less decorative than the way they serve it now._

"_No Nel-chan" the younger version of himself sighed "You always have this cake everytime we're here, can't you try something different for once and then offer me food?"_

"_But Nel likes this cake" she continued to talk in third-person form "Nel can't help ordering this."_

"_What about the strawberry cheese cake?" he suggested, pointing at the menu on the counter table "It looks yum."_

"_No! Nel wants tsyocolate cake!" the girl wailed before eating some more._

"_Alright" he laughed "Do you want seconds then?"_

"_Grimm nii-tsyan have to pay!"_

* * *

His mind spun back to present as he watched _the_ Neliel Tu Oderchvank eat.

_She even eats it the same way, _he mused _First eat all of the chocolate flakes, then the whipped cream, then chop the rest into small bite-sized bits and eat with a spoon. _

"This is really delicious!" Neliel exclaimed, losing her usual composed state "Why don't you order it yourself? I'm not kidding, it tastes lovely."

"It's okay," _You always ask the same questions_ he thought "If you really like It I can always order seconds."

"Really?" she smiled "You better pay for it then!"

Some things never change. And modifying or erasing someone's memories will not alter that fact.

* * *

_**A/N: Short and sweet; Merry Christmas everybody! **_

_**You see I am trying to update all my other fics this Xmas as a gift for everyone!**_

_**Things to consider:**_

_**1. What part does Agustin play in Nel's loss of memories?**_

_**2. Where is Urahara? And who is the pig tails girl?**_

_**3. How does Nel drink her M&Ms milkshake?**_

_**That is all for this year, hope all of your wishes come true and stay in tune for the next chapter which (hopefully) comes out in the beginning of the New Year! **_

**_R&R Please!_**


	5. Arrival

**Chapter 5: Arrival**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I however am the manager of ~GrimmNel~ community._

_Warning: Contains suggestive content, skip if you are easily offended; but this one is important for the plot._

* * *

"Thanks for today, I had fun" Neliel said as she walked up the steps that led her temporary residence during her stay in Tokyo. She lives in the penthouse of a hotel Oderchvank Business Inc. owned with her grandfather. The green haired woman snickered at that thought. He had never stepped a foot in their room; not even his belongings were unpacked; the expensive leather luggage case had been abandoned next to the door when the servants dragged the bag inside.

"Don't mention it; just call me when you wanted to go somewhere again." Grimmjow casually replied, following her while stuffing both of his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Well then, nice meeting you," she held out her hand in front of her, expecting him to shake it.

_Not _to pull on it, making her lose her balance and topple on top of him while he kept both of them from falling down by leaning onto the railings on the side of the stone steps.

It was a tight hug; his face was once again buried in the crook of her neck just like the time at the party; his breath fanning her face while hands held her tight around her waist.

"I took you out, you pay me back with this, and we're even" Grimmjow whispered into her ear sending shivers through her body.

Pushing the smirking man away from her vulnerable self, Neliel sent him a don't-you-dare-molest-me-again-pervert glare and ran inside the building.

Grimmjow laughed and walked towards his car.

* * *

When Neliel walked in her penthouse door her sixth sense told her something is not right about it. For instance she was sure she made her coffee table neat and presentable before she left but it is now littered with empty noodle boxes and used chopsticks. What struck her even more is that she had always been a healthy eater and instant meals are on her I'll-never-eat-this-junk list. Agustin would not touch anything that is classified under the suitable gourmet level of food he is used to. And 200 yen noodles are definitely way below that level.

Her plasma TV was also left on DVD mode and numerous (is it just her or are some of them erotic?) disks that the hotel provided were scattered on her carpet.

She only realised what was the cause of the strange phenomenon when she heard light snoring coming from her bedroom. She jumped into defence mode because Agustin is also a neat person and he never snores during slumber.

Carefully taking out the nearest weapon she could find (which turned out to be the remote control on the coffee table) Neliel tiptoed near the bedroom door that was left open and quickly zoomed inside ready to attack whatever sabotaged her apartment.

She really was about to strike if her target wasn't sleeping on his back.

"N…Nnoitra…" she breathed.

* * *

Said male stirred before opening his slanted eyes; Neliel involuntarily compared her fiancé's pupils so small she could barely tell their colour to Grimmjow's sky-blue orbs that always send shivers down her spine.

"You took long; the old man said you should be back in half an hour." He didn't bother to greet her when he spoke up.

"What are you doing my apartment? Making such a mess? Where did those cheap instant noodles come from?" the green-haired woman withdrew back; Feeling astounded about her fiancé's early arrival; He wasn't supposed to get out of the family conference in America until two weeks before their wedding!

"Firstly, you should be calling me _Nnoitra-sama_ or _Darling_, not _you._" The long-haired male replied with something halfway between a perverted smirk and a growl forming on his lips "Secondly, you're so fucking late I got hungry and your fridge is empty, the closest shop was the convenience store so I bought those crappy noodles, they're surprisingly good compared to the noodle in America." Nnoitra got up and Neliel realised that he was half-naked "Lastly, you should thank me with a good fuck or something because I cancelled my attendance at the conference just to come here early."

Neliel back away from him; she strongly believed in intimate activities after marriage, she at least had to know the person better. While her engagement with the man in front of her was arranged by her grandfather and she had no choice for it. This was the fifth time she had seen him altogether!

_Grimmjow was at least respectful towards me after our bargain… crap! What am I thinking about, fantasising about another man while in front of your fiancé! _There was an inner argument going on inside her head and the strong-willed woman had ignored the fact that Nnoitra is rapidly approaching her with a lustful look on his face.

"Well then, since you're so wet for me… why don't the two of us have a little fun?" Nnoitra huskily suggested as his lean arms wrapped around Neliel's body…

* * *

_I wonder how she's doing; I suddenly have a bad feeling for some reason… _Grimmjow thought as his car sped past the busy streets of Tokyo. He brushed that thought away blaming himself for his paranoia when it comes to his childhood love.

The sleek black BMW convertible stopped in its special spot within the Jeagerjaques mansion personal parking lot and he stepped out; surprised to find himself being greeted by his father and Agustin whom stood in front of a limousine with their chauffeur.

"We've been waiting for you!" Agustin greeted, clasping his hands together "We're heading over to the new 5-star restaurant near Neliel's hotel; I would like you to meet my granddaughter's fiancé, Nnoitra Jigura!"

"Where is he now? I don't see him anywhere." Grimmjow demanded nonchalantly.

"He had just arrived from America and is very tired; so he headed over to Neliel's penthouse to spend a _private_ moment with her, they won't be long I assure you." The old man emphasised the word 'private'.

The word itself simply meant personal, kept secret or restricted. But to Grimmjow a private time stood for 'sex, sex and more sex'

"I gotta go, you two can chat for a bit more" the teal-haired man hurriedly ran back to his car and started the engines with a loud noise; the car soon zoomed out of the carpark.

* * *

"Get off me!" meanwhile Nel was struggling under the heavy weight of her own future husband.

"Stop struggling woman!" Nnoitra growled as he attempted for the third time to remove his fiancée's shirt, he had successfully pulled off her jacket but everytime his roaming hands would go near the bottom of her Short-sleeved dress she would slap his hands away. Her pantyhose wasn't helping him much either. Both articles of clothing are to the woman's advantage. Even when he did manage to hold back her hands with one of his she just happened to be wearing a leather belt around her waist securing her dress together.

"You're making me do this the hard way!" the long-haired male grunted as he ripped the belt off Neliel's waist and tied her hands behind her head with the leather material.

"_Stop!_ What are you doing _Mmph_!" the woman's protests were muffled by a piece of cloth stuffed into her mouth.

"Now, now sweetie, I'm gonna show you the best night of your life… or afternoon, in this case…" Nnoitra cooed as he adjusted his straddling position and forced his hand up her dress and found its way to the waistband of her panties…

* * *

There was a loud crash, and heavy footsteps echoed throughout the room. Although it was unclear who those footsteps belong to Neliel used all her power to let out a long, loud muffled noise from the back of her throat.

Her plan had worked. The mysterious footsteps hurried over near where she is being held and the door slammed open (she had no idea why it was closed in the first place) and a familiar figure walked in.

'Who are you, what are you doing her…" the lean male didn't get to finish his sentence when a blow landed on his face and he was dragged off Nel by a strong pair of hands, thrown aside and left alone.

"Mmph G… Grimmjow!" after the cloth was removed from her mouth she said his name like it was the only name she knew. The teal-haired man untied her hands and her arms automatically wrapped around his torso.

"He was a…about to… to… well he tried to…" she tried to control herself from crying out uncharacteristically but to no avail so she ended up using her saviour's shirt as a handkerchief to shed her tears.

"Shh… it's okay…" he patted her head while sending her his soothing words. He remembered a similar incident from when they were young; she had been tripped over by a kid in the neighbourhood and was wailing so loud the people around her had to block their ears and shut her up. As soon as he finished thumping her tormentors he had rushed by her side and gave her a piggy-back ride home while comforting her. It had worked and she stopped crying and regained her happy self again.

"_Grimmjow Jeagerjaques Junior,_ _what have you done to my future son-in-law_?!" a booming voice was suddenly next to the embracing couple; Neliel looked up to see her grandfather with his arms crossed and a murderous expression on his senile face.

* * *

_**A/N: My first update ever this year; sorry for the delay. **_

_**Yes, her fiancé is (obviously) Nnoitra (and I like to spell it that way).**_

_**Things to consider:**_

_***What is Agustin's plan?**_

_***Why is he helping Nnoitra, even when he's about to rape Nel?**_

_***What else did Nnoitra do in her penthouse besides eating noodles?**_

_**I have recently made a blog for chibi lovers out there, check it out **_

_**http:// chibiously chibified . blogspot . com **_

_**Remove the spaces, or just click on the homepage button on my profile.**_

_**R&R please!**_


End file.
